1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip-like piezoelectric vibrator component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a chip-like piezoelectric vibrator component structured to hold a piezoelectric element in a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing one example of a piezoelectric vibrator element which constitutes the background of the invention and which can be employed in the present invention. A piezoelectric vibrator element 10 comprises a piezoelectric plate 11 made of, for example, ceramic, which is polarized in the direction along the main surfaces, having opposing vibrator electrodes 11 and 12 formed on both main surfaces of the plate 11. The vibrator electrodes 11 and 12 cooperate with each other to cause, for example, energy trapped type thickness sliding vibration to the piezoelectric plate.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are views showing one example of a conventional piezoelectric vibrator component. First referring to FIG. 2A, a piezoelectric vibrator element 10 is adhered and fixed with conductive paints 5 and 6 onto a printed circuit board 2 having printed circuits 3 and 4. More specifically, the two electrodes 12 and 13 of the piezoelectric vibrator element 10 are electrically connected to the printed circuits 3 and 4 by means of the conductive paints 5 and 6. Furthermore, a lead wire 7 is conductively fixed by a solder 7a to the printed circuit 3 and a lead wire 8 is conductively fixed by a solder 8a to the printed circuit 4. The above described printed circuit board 2 is covered with a cap 9a having a concavity formed therein to cover the piezoelectric vibrator element 10, as shown in FIG. 2B, and a resin layer 9b is formed thereon by dipping. The above described conventional example is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying Open Gazette No. 13581/1980 laid opened for public inspection on Jan. 20, 1980.
Meanwhile, the above described conventional structure exhibits the following shortcomings. Initially, the above described conventional structure requires a number of components, which makes the component cost expensive and makes a manufacturing process complicated. Furthermore, a number of junctions implemented with the conductive paints 5 and 6 and solders 7a and 8a degrade reliability. In addition, covering by a resin layer formed by dipping causes an increased diversification of the outer geometry among components.
On the other hand, of late an automatic assembling apparatus has been widely used and components have shown a tendency toward a so-called implementation in chip by dispensing with external terminals and the like. The above described conventional example, however, was not adaptable to such requirement of implementation in chip.